


Strictly Forbidden

by cassidys_angel



Series: Strictly Forbidden [1]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bukkake, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Forbidden Love, Light BDSM, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: "Strictly forbidden, they didn't care.  Snuck off, met in secret and conjoined" My collection of erotic Deblanc & Fiore drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Deblanc felt a firm poke in his lower back.  He was half asleep and almost out but Fiore was feeling much too in need.  It was his way to engage Deblanc.

  
"Dear, if you want to do that I've told you, simply ask.  Don't poke me with it that's rude"

  
"Sorry but I can't help myself.  It won't go down"

  
Deblanc sighed getting up and out of the bed.  Fiore started getting upset he didn't want Deblanc going to the other bed, "Please get back in bed I'll try harder to contain it" he promised. 

  
"Calm down Fiore, I'm only taking my clothes off.  It won't go down because you're aroused.  Laying with me excites you." Fiore smiled because when Deblanc's pants came down he could see the hard outline of his erection.  "Looks like I'm not the only one excited"

  
"Bug off!  What did you expect? You've been bloody poking me with yours since an hour after we laid down"

  
Fiore watched with anticipation as Deblanc removed his underwear.  His fully erect cock dangled freely, Fiore admired every inch of it.  He moved his hand down to stroke himself "Now don't you go and do that then have nothing left for me."

"You're agonizing me! I want it now!"

  
"You sound like a petulant child." Deblanc had a laugh crawling back into bed.  He laid onto his side facing the wall.  Fiore moved himself behind Deblanc "Well, what are you waiting for my dear?"

  
"Tell me what I want to hear first"  
Fiore so loved to hear Deblanc whisper one thing.  The only thing that mattered most in the world second to 'I love you.'

  
"It's all for you Fiore.  All of me is for you"

  
Deblanc felt the pressure as Fiore entered him.  "Oi! Fiore slow down don't be in such a hurry"

  
His rhythm was furious and movements fast.  Fiore loved the feeling of Deblanc's tight hole around his cock.  He pulled it out then held it in his hand and rubbed the tip in small circles around the hole.  Deblanc moaned deeply, Fiore was losing patience his lover could sense it "Finish up" sweet words to Fiore.

  
He brought his two fingers to his lips and moistened them then rubbed it all over his cock's head.  Fiore laid one arm over Deblanc, palm to the mattress.  Deblanc braced for contact he felt Fiore's slippery member press into him.  Once back inside he bucked his hips hard and fast. 

  
Deblanc felt like his whole body was on vibrate.  "Deblanc!" Fiore cried out feeling his cum spill out.  They laid there sweating and panting.  Deblanc rolled over to see Fiore laying on his back looking accomplished "Feel better?" Deblanc asked.  "Yeah it went down finally"

  
"Good love now do something about mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual sex in this one just a cute and funny drabble about Fiore going out for a personal item for Deblanc and he learns a little human sex-ed.

"You seem to like going out there interacting with the humans" Deblanc said to Fiore while he was organizing the trunk.

"I do?"

"Well, you go out there more than I do.  I need something from the store.  And not the grocery store try the pharmacy, here I've written it down." He handed Fiore a slip of paper. 

Fiore unfolded it, "Personal lubricant" he read it aloud.

He got up obediently and headed out for Deblanc's item.  Fiore had never gone into a pharmacy before but he was sure one of the humans could help him.  The little pharmacy wasn't very busy but the guy that was working was busy chatting it up with the female pharmacist.  
Fiore looked around for another person to help when he spotted a little old lady.  He marched up to her "Can you tell me where I can find this?" He showed her the slip of paper.  She adjusted her glasses to get a good look.

"That's right over here" she led him to it.  Fiore was overwhelmed there were so many kinds and all promising so many different sensations he hadn't a clue which Deblanc wanted. 

"You alright?" The older woman saw his head was spinning.  "Just don't know which one he wanted" he muttered.

The woman reached straight out and grabbed one that said 'Designed for his pleasure' and handed it to Fiore "Try this one"

"Thank you" Fiore said politely going to pay for them when the little old lady brought him another item "Excuse me young man I know it's none of my business but I think maybe you should buy some of these for you and your friend"

Fiore looked at the box "Condoms" he read it loudly.  "Yes, you two need to wear raincoats if you're going to be playing in the mud if you know what I mean"

In fact Fiore did not, "No mud it's dry outside"

"Those are for protection dear"

They didn't seem like they'd be able to protect Deblanc or himself in any way "What do they protect from?"

"STD's you know sexually transmitted diseases.  If you and your friend are going to do that you should keep each other safe"

"Deblanc and I always keep each other safe, we don't need those" Fiore refused them he didn't need something called a condom to protect Deblanc they had a trunk full of weaponry and could re-invigorate.  He went to the counter to wait for the guy to ring him up, the guy sighed and rushed over "Sorry about that" he apologized scanning the item"Solo night in?"

Fiore just looked at him strangely "It's not for me"

"That's great.  We have a special on condoms.  Buy one box get one free"

Once again with the condoms "No" he gave him a twenty dollar bill and grabbed Deblanc's personal lubricant "Better safe than pregnant dude! Do you want your change?" But Fiore had already left.

Deblanc could tell must've had a time getting his item "What happened dear?"

"Human beings are moronic this woman was trying to give me condoms and said it would protect us from STD's. Then the chap at the register said I should buy them better safe than pregnant."

"Calm down, don't get your feathers ruffled.  We don't have to worry about either thing.  Remember we're not humans we've just taken their form" Deblanc said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Pregnant isn't that when a human female conceives and births a human baby?" Fiore asked.

"Yes, congratulations darling you got one"

"Oh you, but why don't we have things like those condoms?  If we did maybe Genesis wouldn't have came to be"

"Dear, that's a great idea except I don't think Heaven or Hell ever expected an angel and a demon to have a baby"

"Oh yeah.  I forgot." Fiore said innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

Deblanc looked over a Fiore reading one of his comic books.  It was rainy night and they hadn't felt like doing anything but Deblanc had something on his mind.  "Fiore?"

Fiore looked up from the page "Yeah?"

"Are you really into that?" Deblanc had a bit of trouble asserting himself.

"Did you need something?"

Deblanc stood up and came to Fiore's bed, he loosened his bolo tie then unbuttoned his shirt.  Fiore watched as he unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans "Assume the position Fiore" Deblanc commanded firmly.

Fiore shut the comic and laid it on the night stand.  He got up and followed the same undressing procedures until they were both completely naked.  "On the bed with you" Deblanc nodded towards it.  Fiore crawled onto the bed and remained on all fours he felt Deblanc slap his ass "Lower yourself!"

The sting on his cheek made his cock stiffen even more.  Fiore backed himself up and lowered his legs to the floor as if he were going to do push ups.  He spread his legs apart to make room for Deblanc.

Deblanc stood between his legs stroking himself, preparing for penetration.  Seeing Fiore like this, waiting anxiously to be fucked it gave Deblanc a rush.  He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Fiore's hair the brought his lips to his ear "Whom do you belong to?"

Fiore was breathing heavy because of the pain but it sent chills through his entire body.  "You, Deblanc.  I belong to you"

"Damn right you do" satisfied he released Fiore's head then took his middle finger and index finger into his mouth to coat them with his spit.  Fiore shivered when Deblanc massaged his asshole with his wet fingers "You like that?"

"Yes!  Deblanc put your cock into me" Fiore moaned.

Deblanc guided his tip into Fiore then grabbed his shoulders once he was fully inserted.  Fiore could barely breath taking the full length of Deblanc's cock.  He let out small gasps while Deblanc grunted.

"You're all mine, every part of you I own." Deblanc said through gritted teeth grinding himself harder into Fiore.  "No one but you Deblanc, I promise"

Fiore pushed his hips back to meet Deblanc as he pressed forward.  That caused them both pleasurable distress.  Deblanc brought his hands to Fiore's hips and gripped them tightly pushing with all his might.

Fiore's orgasm shook his whole body and his legs were turning to jelly.  But Deblanc showed no signs of stopping or slowing down "Deblanc!" He cried out.

It felt too incredible the tightness enveloping his cock and he could feel the throbbing inside of Fiore.  His own body shook with pleasure and ecstasy "I'm coming darling!" Faster.  Harder.  Both had broke a sweat and were turning red.  Fiore let out a loud sensitive moan when Deblanc jerked him backwards just to cum deep. 

Fiore collapsed to the bed he felt Deblanc lay beside him he turned his face to the side to look at him.  His hand stroked his sweaty hair back "You were great my dear" he said planting soft kisses on Fiore's upper arm.


	4. Chapter 4

They were no more than a few feet apart, Deblanc on the bed and Fiore in the chair.  Both were stripped down to nothing.  Fiore fidgeted in his seat he didn't understand what Deblanc had hoped to accomplish other than to drive him insane.

"Can't I just..."

"No" Deblanc refused him.

"I hate when you say no!"

"Well no is what I said and stop pouting.  Or we can get dressed and forget the whole thing."

Fiore straightened himself up "What are we doing anyways?"

"We're going to masturbate for one another.  You watch me and then I'll watch you"

"Why don't we just conjoin?  I can't take this it's insufferable!"

That brought a smile to Deblanc's lips "I know that's the point.  Because you are not allowed to leave that chair or touch yourself until I'm finished.  You have to watch me play with my cock until I cum"

Deblanc grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the night stand and squirted a generous amount onto his palm.  He started at the base of his cock then worked his hand to the tip.  Fiore whimpered and adjusted himself.

"Haven't gotten started real good and you're already going to pieces"

Deblanc scooted down a little more then went back to stroking his cock.  "Mmm that feels so good and just looking at you oh the things I'm picturing doing to you..."

He paid extra special attention to the head.  Rubbing it around in his palm like a Japanese healing ball.  A little pre-cum squirted onto the skin between his thumb and index finger.  Deblanc brought it to his mouth and sucked it off Fiore swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

"How does it taste?" He could hear the desperation in Fiore's voice.

"So good dear.  Open your legs and let me see your cock"

Fiore slouched down and spread his legs.  Deblanc pumped himself faster staring at Fiore's thick meat.  Fiore went to grab himself "Don't you dare!"

"Deblanc I can't take it!  I need relief"

"No, have self restraint" he was jerking it harder pulling it up until the skin surpassed the hole.  A few more strokes and he was ready to cum. 

"You want this don't you love?"

"Yes!  Fuck yes I do" he had never heard Fiore speak so crudely it got him hot. 

"Come here to daddy he wants to give you something"

Fiore didn't have to be asked twice he sat on the bed beside him waiting for further instruction.  "Mmm put your mouth on it"

He lowered his face only to get a surprise, Deblanc shot him in the face with his jizz.  Fiore sat there stunned Deblanc sat up licked his tongue up Fiore's cheek.  He gathered the remaining goo on his fingers and placed them in Fiore's mouth.

"Do we like daddy's cum?"

"Yes, can I have some more?"


	5. Chapter 5

Fiore hated when he and Deblanc got into a fight.  They were known to have stopped speaking for days at a time.  Deblanc stormed out of the motel room with the car keys, "Where are you going?!?" Fiore demanded to know.

"I need some space to think!  I'm going for a drive!  Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, go to Hell for all I care!" That was an awful thing to say to his beloved but Deblanc had gotten him so damn angry.

Deblanc glared him upon his exit then slammed the door.  Fiore just on the bed feeling defeated "Maybe a hot bath will calm me down" he said going into the bathroom.  He turned the hot water knob all the way towards the wall, it was a minute before the water heated up.  With the tub plugged and the water filling Fiore got undressed and took a seat on the toilet.

While he waited he ran their argument over into his mind.  Trying to figure out just how wrong Deblanc was and just how correct he was.  "Stop thinking about that!  You're both wrong you idiot!"

Then another thought crossed his mind.  The possibility of hot make-up sex when Deblanc came back.  Fiore's cock began to stir did he dare?  Deblanc would be quite jealous if he walked in and Fiore was touching himself.  He told him that it was selfish and their forms both human and not were made each other to enjoy not by themselves but Fiore couldn't resist.

He wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock.  Slowly, he began to stroke himself.  The lubricant, allowed his hand to slide up and down his shaft with relative ease.  It wasn't long until he noticed that his cock got more... slippery.  He saw a drop of clear liquid coming out of his piss slit.  He took his finger and touched it,  smearing it around on the head of his dick.  He then continued to stoke his seven inch cut cock, his hand gliding easily up and down his thick shaft, sending sensations throughout his now human body.  Sensations that he had never felt before.

The tub neared capacity. The air was thick with steam.  Sweat soaked his dry hair.  He continued to move his hand up and down the shaft of his rock hard cock.  More of the clear liquid oozed from the tip and lubricated Fiore's cock.  The new sensation grew even more intense, like electricity coursing through his entire body.  Fiore's pulse quickened, his heart pounded within his slender chest.  His untrimmed balls drew up closer to his shaft and appeared to get even larger.  Fiore's legs fully outstretched before him, became rigid. His smooth stroking motion became jerky, almost hesitant, as he fought to maintain his composure as his whole body drew tense.

Up...  Down...  Breathe...

Up...  Down...  Breathe...

Up...

Down...

Fiore clenched his hand around the base of his cock.  His balls swelled, as did the head of my seven inch cut cock...

His cum suddenly erupted from his tip.  Fiore's body lurched as the first spurt shot out of his slit and hit him in the face right below his left eye. 

Again his body lurched as the second spurt landed on his smooth, slender chest, running down over his right nipple.  Yet again, his lean body lurched, though a bit less intense, as his dick shot it's third spurt, which landed in his pubic bush.  Fiore's cock pumped out three more small spurts which oozed down over the head, down the shaft,  on to his hand.  This followed by four more dry pumps.

Fiore heaved and writhed trying to catch his breath"What's this then?" Deblanc's voice rang out like a cracked whip.

"I...I needed that.  You needed to take your little ride and I needed to relieve myself"

"Well, you certainly made a mess of it.  Lets get you in the bath and let me scrub you nice and clean."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deblanc flexing his Dom muscle over a Sub Fiore in a kinky game of 'Daddy May I?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously believe Deblanc is the top in this relationship he may be a small man but I think he's in charge!

"We're going to play a game my dear" Deblanc said.

"I like games!" Fiore exclaimed.

"Of course you do,"

"What's the game?" Fiore was eager to get started.

"It's called 'Daddy May I?' We're going to conjoin IF you play the game right.  I am your daddy Fiore and you have to ask permission for anything you wish to do or have done to you.  No means no because disobeying Daddy means consequences"

Fiore was excited but grew nervous hearing the word consequences.  "What consequences?"

"So glad you asked my dear" Deblanc went into the trunk and grabbed his black leather belt from the top of neatly folded up clothing.  He turned and faced Fiore, he held the belt length wise in both his hands. First he drew his hands towards one another that made a loop between both sides of the belt, then Fiore watched closely as he jerked his hands away and the belt made a snapping noise. 

Deblanc was enjoying the look of curious fear on Fiore's face.  "Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" Deblanc tightened his grip on the belt and gave it a shake towards Fiore.

"Yes Daddy"

"Good boy.  You may begin your requests" he took a seat in the chair facing the bed.

Fiore had to think for a moment, "Daddy may I come give you a kiss?"

"No you may not but you may take your clothes off"

Fiore stood quickly and began removing his clothes.  He was made for these sort of games because he was submissive and always wanting to please.

"Very good.  Daddy likes what he sees.  Make your next request"

"Daddy may I touch myself?"

"Yes you may" the permission being granted gave Fiore an satisfied feeling.

He sat on the bed and placed his hand around his cock.  "Daddy didn't tell you to sit down and you didn't ask"

"I'm sorry!  Daddy may I sit down and touch myself?"

"Alright I'll allow this one slip don't let it happen again"

Relieved, Fiore began stroking his dick again.  Deblanc watched with arousal, he licked his lips he wasn't going to let Fiore finish he was just letting him get it a little stiffer.

Once a small amount of Fiore's cum seeped out Deblanc decided to put a stop to it, "That's enough of that now"

Fiore enjoyed playing with his cock especially with Deblanc watching.  But he obeyed despite the urge to break the rules and keep stroking.

"Daddy may I see your cock?"

"Yes you may" Deblanc stood and laid the belt on the chair while he removed his pants and boxers.  Once his hard cock was free from it's cloth restraints Deblanc gave it a hard tug it slapped against his abdomen, making a sound that nearly made Fiore want to crawl to Deblanc on his knees and give him a good sucking.

Deblanc tugged his dick again and again it slapped his lower abdomen.  "Please stop that!" Fiore begged.  He knew he had made an error and this one wasn't going to forgotten, Deblanc grabbed the belt up "Right here, right now!" He ordered rather loudly.

Fiore hesitated but came to the spot "Turn around and look at the wall." He held his breath and turned his ass to face Deblanc. 

He was counting the seconds in his head until the leather would make contact with his flesh.  Deblanc drew the belt back then with great force sling it forward.  Fiore gasped and let out a small noise but it felt good.

"Daddy may I have another?" He said with a pant in his voice.

"Kinky one eh?  I'll give you another but first I want you to lean forward on this dresser"

Fiore placed his palms all the way on the back of the dresser and leaned his upper half forward so his ass stuck out.  The sight Deblanc had of Fiore's ass and his balls dangling between his legs gave him chills.

He held the belt high then executed the downward motion.  "Shite!" Fiore gasped in a whisper that one had alot better force than the last one.  "Daddy..." He went to another request when Deblanc cut him off "You may not move from that spot you are to stay that way until I say so!"

Fiore's heart began racing as he felt Deblanc's presence right closely behind him.  Deblanc began jerking off taking in eyefuls of Fiore glorious form.

He heard Deblanc's bated breath and small grunts he knew what he was doing "Daddy may I suck your cock?"

Before Deblanc could answer him his hot semen spewed from his tip and all over Fiore's ass cheeks and in between.  Deblanc pulled at it some more rubbing the remaining juices spilling out against Fiore's balls.

"Oh Daddy..."


	7. Chapter 7

Fiore stared into the vending machine's window.  He sighed and inserted a couple dollar bills into the slot and made his selection, he tried everything in there and was wishing for something different.

He opened his bag of Doritos and leaned against the machine.  No need to rush back Deblanc would still be there probably reading that bloody Bible.  Things had gotten boring there as well.  Don't get Fiore wrong he loved Deblanc and their sex was wonderful but after a time of tried and true Fiore craved adventure.

He didn't mention it to Deblanc, surprisingly he was a quite sensitive fellow for a demon.  A car pulled into the area where Fiore was standing the passenger's side door opened and a blonde female stepped out "Don't call me again!  You're such a jerk Mark!" She yelled slamming the door.

Fiore just ate his chips pretending he wasn't observing her.  She was dressed provocatively in a strapless black top, mini jean skirt and red strapped heels on her feet.  The car sped off after the driver gave her a rude finger gesture "You didn't get it now did you?!?" She screamed at him.

"Men they're all the same!" She spoke in Fiore's direction he just raised one eyebrow.  "I'm sorry I'm sure you're not an asshole"

"I'm Fiore" he wasn't introducing himself so much as agreeing his name wasn't asshole.

"I'm Bella.  You and the short guy are in 114 aren't you?" She asked taking a gander into the vending machine.

"Yes, he's Deblanc"

"I like his name and you both are very attractive.  Would two like to have a good time tonight?"

This caught Fiore's attention "What do you have in mind?"

  
"Anything you two want so long as you don't leave cuts or bruises"

Fiore had to wonder what kind of sex would leave cuts and bruises.  But he certainly was intrigued by her offer and promise of a good time.

"I'll have to talk to Deblanc so if you could wait at the door" she nodded and followed him.

Deblanc looked up from his reading "Hello dear did you get your junk food?"

"Yes, and I found something else or rather someone else..."

Deblanc shut the bible immediately and narrowed his eyes"What'd you mean someone else?"

"Now before you say no hear me out.  You know I love conjoining with you and I love you but I need a little thrill and taste of something different to get me going again.  There's a woman outside the door her name is Bella and she wants to service you and me"

Deblanc's expression changed he was never aware Fiore had thoughts like that.  Or that he wanted adventure.  "Alright dear I'll consent and participate but remember you're mine"

A gleeful smile spread across Fiore's face "Good.  I knew you would!  Oh an she requires that we don't leave cuts or bruises"

Deblanc nodded then Fiore opened the door he moved aside so Bella could enter "Hello" she spoke to Deblanc.

He was looking her up and down she was a beautiful human woman but to him merely a toy tonight.  An aide in pleasing his beloved nothing more.  "So are you two like a couple or something?"

"Yes, Fiore is my partner" so much emphasis on my.  "Claws in darling no need to scratch" Fiore said taking note of Deblanc's possessiveness showing itself.

"Hey I don't have a problem with it I'll take both your cocks the same.  Who wants to go first?"

"Deblanc!" Fiore volunteered him excitedly.  Deblanc's cheeks grew red "Why not you?" He asked.

"I want to watch her please you"

"Looks like Fiore's in the swing of things.  So what'dya say Deblanc?  Ready for some playtime?"

Deblanc stood and shed his body of his clothing, Fiore joined in stripping down.  Bella admired both their bodies lingering her eyes over Deblanc's thick cut cock meat "Mmm that looks good.  What do you want me to do first?" She thought it polite to ask even though she hoped to get lips and tongue around it.

"I dunno, Fiore?" Deblanc consulted with him since she was his idea.  "Why don't you two start slow, Bella get undressed and get on Deblanc's lap an makeout with him"

Once nude Bella straddled Deblanc's lap his eyes were looking at how far apart her pussy was from his cock.  He was curious about her womanly area it was shaven and swelling up.  Her clit was very visible protruding out between her lips "You like what you see?"

There he went blushing again, damn Fiore!  She enclosed the space between theirs bodies and wrapped her arms around his neck.  His eyes then met hers and they kissed.  First it was a small but hearty peck but then she grew more aggressive by licking her tongue into his mouth. 

He moved his tongue towards hers pushing the kiss onto her mouth.  She moaned pulling back then licking Deblanc's bottom lip in quick flicks "Tell him what you want" Fiore said starting to masturbate.

"I want to suck your fat cock!"

She climbed down onto the floor and up on knees her upper half in Deblanc's lap.  Taking the base in one hand she licked the tip.  She then proceeded taking small mouthfuls until she was devouring every inch.

Bella would come up then take his cock deeper into her throat.  Deblanc let out a groan "Fiore, I want you.  Right here with us both"

He stopped petting his erection and took a seat on the bed next to Deblanc.  Fiore placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed it roughly "Fuck" Deblanc swore.  Fiore pressed his lips to Deblanc's while grabbing a fistful of her blonde locks.

Bella suddenly gagged as his cock had gone back too roughly because of Fiore's roughness.  They stopped kissing "Alright that's enough oral play.  Get up and sit your tight little ass on my cock, it's time you take a double fucking" Fiore patted his lap.

She got back onto the bed Fiore helped her position her behind to ride his cock.  "Ohhh" she moaned as her tight asshole received his cock into it.  Bella laid back into Fiore's chest and opened her legs so Deblanc could get into her pussy.  "Mmm fuck me with that dirty pecker!"

Fiore reached around her and placed hand over her hot box.  He massaged his fingers up and down her moist slit zeroing in on her clit.  Bella so consumed with ecstasy began pawing at Deblanc "Give it to me...please!!!  Oh God!" She exhaled as he entered her.

With both cocks working each hole and Fiore still playing with her clit she felt out of control.  She placed hands on Deblanc's shoulders to steady herself "Oooh! Yeah!  Fuck I've never been fucked like this!!  Harder!!  Both of you fuck me harder!!"

Deblanc's dick was slipping out of her gooey folds Fiore just reached down and tugged on it and helped guide it back in "Ooh yeah I love watching you touch his cock.  You wanna fuck him don't you?"

They both grunted at her dirty talk.  Indeed Fiore wanted to shove his cock into Deblanc's ass.  A few more thrusts into her and Fiore pulled out "You lay down on the bed and Deblanc on top of you.  Darling I've got to cum inside you."

"What about me?" Deblanc didn't want to cum inside her.  Fiore kissed him passionately "It'll be okay just this once" he assured him.

They were all three locked together Deblanc inside Bella and Fiore inside Deblanc and the two men were working overtime.  Fiore grabbed Deblanc's shoulders he was screwing him hard as he could making Deblanc put all weight onto her.  Nearing completion Fiore spread his cheeks wider apart then pulled back so his cum would pool around his open hole.

Deblanc released his hot wetness feeling Fiore pull out.  Fiore lifted him off of her and held him from behind their sweat mingling and their panting in sync with each other.  Deblanc felt Fiore kissing his bearded cheek "I love you" Fiore whispered.  The spark was reignited.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiore discovers he has a fetish.

A late call of nature got Deblanc out of bed "Bloody human form, always needing to be emptied" he grumbled.

Fiore felt him get up he rolled over then sat up he saw the bathroom light on.  He saw the door was slightly open and he heard Deblanc's stream of urine hitting the bowl.

The sweet trickling sound or sometimes if his bladder was really full it was a gushing.  It turned Fiore on and he wanted so badly to watch Deblanc pissing but he wasn't sure how he would feel about it. 

And an even naughtier thought came to mind, Deblanc pissing on him.  He hadn't realized it until he had felt a wet spot in the crotch of his underwear he had been jerking off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bits of this story were inspired by an interview with Deblanc & Fiore's talented and might I say gorgeous actors Anatol Yusef and Tom Brooke. It talked about their personal hygiene habits and an idea was born from that.

Always after they conjoined Deblanc took a shower, it was his alone time.  He'd take a hot shower to recuperate from the assault of pleasure Fiore battered his body with.

He checked to make sure they had fresh towels and wash cloths.  Deblanc searched for his Old Spice Bearglove body wash it was something he discovered he rather liked the smell of but he hadn't the foggiest of what a bearglove was.  Fiore opted for Axe Phoenix and it seemed to suit him pretty well Deblanc enjoyed how the smell filled their entire motel room.  And how Fiore always came out of the bathroom the towel just being held to his man parts and his hair a sopping wet mess.  He was rather cute, yes a cute mess.

Deblanc's approach to shower etiquette was more dignified.  He always wrapped the towel around his waist and dried his legs an feet very well, stepping on wet carpet was a bit unnerving to Deblanc.  The only part of his body he let remain wet was his chest hair he always came out of the bathroom with it glistening with water beads.  It drove Fiore mad and always ensured he'd get a blowjob.

With body wash in hand and the shower running hot he went to step in when Fiore appeared in the doorway.  "Is there room for one more?"

Damn there went his alone time but how could he say no to that face?  How could he deny the man he loved?  "Alright you get in here but there's only one wash cloth so we'll have to share it.  So we're using my body wash"

Fiore made a displeasing face but got in anyways.  "Did you grab the shampoo?"

"Fiore I don't have hair what possible use do I have for shampoo?"

"I dunno maybe for your chest hair?  It always seems to be so luxurious" he wise cracked opening the curtain and reached to the sink and grabbed his shampoo. 

Deblanc was starting to wish Fiore had just stayed in bed it was like showering with a Saint Bernard, he took up most of the room.  He sighed as Fiore put him away from the faucet to wash his hair "Sorry I'll be just a second" he apologized sweetly.

Once his hair was rinsed he shook his head "Fiore!"

"I do this every time that and I sing"

God didn't Deblanc know it!  Fiore had a lovely speaking voice but he murdered the songs of a fellow they had heard on the radio named Drake.  He started up his singing of his favorite song 'Hotline Bling' while Deblanc tried to wash his body.

"I know when that hotline bling, that could only mean one thing..."

"Dear please.  I take showers to relax not do karaoke"

"Sorry that's my favorite, no idea what a hotline bling is but it sounds cool.  You give it a try"

The only song Deblanc sang in succession was Genesis' lullaby.  Although he never told Fiore he jammed out to some old school rap and found he had knack for keeping time with the beat.  But he was much too shy to start rapping "No, come here and let me wash you up"

Fiore stepped closer, Deblanc placed the soapy rag to Fiore's smooth chest and began small circles and then extending out to his neck, shoulders and arms.  "Turn around and let me wash your back"

Fiore could feel Deblanc's intense nature in his hands as he washed.  He had a powerful presence for such a small man it was one of the things that had drawn Fiore to him.  His lip quivered as Deblanc's hand covered by the rag slipped between his ass cheeks.  He rubbed it furiously sometimes lingering in his hole "Does my Fiore like that?" He asked seductively.

"Mmhmm" was all Fiore could muster.  He sunk his hand deeper until he was massaging Fiore's balls.     

Deblanc withdrew his hand and Fiore turned and grabbed Deblanc and shoved him hard against the wall in the spot he stood.  He dipped his head low and pressed his lips to Deblanc's and his hand on the wall beside his head. 

They licked tongues together, running their hands all over one another's bodies.  "I thought the point of a shower was to get clean?" Deblanc asked.

"Well, brace yourself love because I'm going to bend you over in this tub and get you even dirtier than when you started"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who would've guessed Fiore loves Drake & Deblanc has rap skills? Might have to do a little ditty about it. Not sure.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do it!" Deblanc demanded but Fiore was still struggling with the execution.

"It just seems wrong, choking you"

"I understand you are struggling with the idea of hurting me that way but believe me dear we'll both enjoy it"

Fiore took Deblanc's words in then made the decision to go through with it.  He straddled his torso, leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss.  He raised himself up again and placed one hand around Deblanc's throat.

Fiore squeezed gently Deblanc was still able to breathe.  "Tighter love" he said.  He hesitated but applied more force.  The oxygen intake was starting to strain and Deblanc made gagging and choking noises.

Fiore took this as a sign to go harder so he wrapped both his hands around Deblanc's throat.  "Is this what you want?"

A light flashed in the closet and Deblanc stepped out "Shite I guess I got a little carried away" Fiore said apologetically.

He let go of the body "Well, it was good until I died.  Maybe we'll try something else."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're always in charge and I always do the giving" Fiore spoke out of the blue one day.

"What are you talking about?" Deblanc hadn't a clue why Fiore would always wait to voice his concerns instead of just bring it up.

"It's always 'Fiore do this' or 'Fiore suck me' what about me?  Huh?  Don't you think I have needs and desires?  I enjoy doing everything you want but I want you on your knees mister!"

"Alright dear I understand.  Get undressed and I'll do whatever you want"

Fiore wasn't expecting to get his way so quickly but he happily undressed himself.  He opened his legs to receive Deblanc between them. 

Deblanc started by running his tongue along Fiore's shaft and around his swollen cock head, and he gasped for air as he felt his lips wrap themselves around him. The warm and silky smooth feeling of Deblanc's mouth as he slowly started to slide it up and down was something Fiore had longed after for days, and now he was going to enjoy every second of it.

“Go deeper,” he whispered and watched in amazement as half of his 8 inch cock disappeared. 

“Make it wet and go as deep as possible,” he urged and started moving his hips back and forth while Deblanc's mouth was working on getting it slippery. What really took Fiore over the edge wasn't just the blowjob. It was the whole visual experience of watching his beloved taking care of his needs and desires.

“God, I'm coming! Swallow it all!” Fiore almost shouted as his orgasm hit him hard. He could feel it spurting out of his cock, still deep in Deblanc's throat, and down into his belly. Fiore's hand grabbed the back of his head, holding Deblanc there as he pushed his hips forward, letting his throat milk the shaft as he emptied himself into him. He heard Deblanc choke twice before realizing what he was doing and let him go, looking down on him in worry. Deblanc had tears running down his chin and his eyes were wet but he was smiling as Fiore's cock slipped out from between his lips.

“Anything else my dear?” Deblanc asked.

 God this is going to be good, thought Fiore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex but Deblanc schools Jesse on being a Dom. Hint of Jessidy.

Jesse had agreed to discuss Genesis with Deblanc and Fiore one more time.  He drove out to the Sundowner Motel with Cassidy in the truck. 

They explained profusely the importance of Genesis being put back into his domicile before he hurts more people or worse.  Unsure of how the conversation took a wrong turn but most likely an urging from Cassidy they were steered into a bit of sexual waters.

"You should really keep your friend in line" Deblanc advised Jesse in regards to Cassidy.

"I ain't his daddy.  I don't control what he does" Jesse explained.

"It's really rather simple.  The vampire lacks discipline, be authoritative with him.  Break his will to disobey"

Jesse thought Deblanc was strange "Do you think Cassidy and I are lovers?"

"Could you be anything else?"

"No, we're just friends.  Wait are you and the tall guy a couple?"

"Yes, and I have Fiore trained.  He's my submissive and I am his dominate daddy.  It's not easy to break a man of his will and with your Cassidy it'll be twice as difficult but in time your commands will be followed.."

"No, I don't want Cass to be my slave.  I mean if it's what you're into that's fine do what you want but I don't need nor want him that way." Jesse begged him off.

"You have Genesis at the tip of your tongue and you haven't made him do a single thing?"

"Alright yes, I did but nothing sexual.  And if I have to force it by using Genesis ain't that rape?"

Deblanc smiled wickedly "That's another way to break them.  Fucking them against their will.  Think about it Preacher, make him do something when he comes back inside"

Cassidy and Fiore came back from the vending machine.  Jesse thought about what Deblanc was saying and he agreed Cassidy could use some discipline "Alright, I'll do it." Jesse said aloud.

"Do what Padre?"

"Start slowly don't overdo it and reduce him to a puddle of nothingness."

Fiore already knew what Deblanc was convincing Jesse to do.  He sat on the bed with Deblanc it was going to be quite a spectacle.

Cassidy just stood there looked confused "Come here" Jesse used Genesis to command him.

He started laughing as his legs walked towards Jesse themselves.  "Get on your knees!"

"WHOA!" he hollered as he went straight down involuntarily.

"Good that's good.  It's a start at least" Deblanc complimented.

Jesse looked down at a confounded Cassidy this was just the beginning.


	13. Chapter 13

It had seemed to Fiore that his relationship with Deblanc was going through a break down of some kind.  Every time he'd make moves on Deblanc he'd be rejected.

Other times if Deblanc was going to shower he began locking the door.  This disturbed Fiore to his very core "What's he doing in there that he doesn't want me in on?" He muttered angrily to himself.

He went to the door several times trying to listen he could hear Deblanc humming.  He reached for the knob and turned knowing full well it was locked.  What had Fiore done so wrong?  Was it something he said?  Didn't say?  Do?  Didn't do?

He resigned helplessly to sitting sadly on the edge of the bed.  Deblanc had even cut him off there as well, he'd wait till Fiore was asleep then move to the other bed.  So yes, Deblanc was making himself clear he was upset with him.

Fiore hadn't a clue where the voice had come from but it whispered to him "What if there's another?"

Impossible!  Fiore knew Deblanc's every move.  They were never apart except for the few times Fiore had left the room for the vending machines and to go get a burger from the diner. 

He had never thought it strange Deblanc didn't want to go along but now it was being called into question.  Who was this minx who now had Deblanc enthralled in her web? 

Fiore thought about all the people staying at the motel, there was an elderly couple (cross them out Deblanc was annoyed with old people), the rock band that decided to give an impromptu concert at three in the morning four nights in a row (The lot of them were out Deblanc bitched insanely about their noise) but there was one more option the prostitute next door.  She was 25 years old, very petite, brunette and had dark eyes.

Fiore practically had her convicted in his mind after all she was paid to seduce men.  Give into their every dirty fantasy.  So what did Deblanc want so badly that he went to a human whore to get?

His temper started flaring, Deblanc was going to answer.  Fiore banged on the bathroom door "What'd you want?" How dare he get a tone with Fiore?  Especially when he's the one in trouble!

"Alright you come out of there!"

Deblanc opened the door he had only the towel wrapped around his waist.  "What's the matter with you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Fiore didn't realize how immature he sounded and Deblanc wasn't going to make it worse by pointing it out.

"Fiore have you been drinking energy drinks again?  I told you that much caffeine is bad for you it makes you jittery and absolutely insane"

Deblanc went to walk by him but Fiore shoved him into the wall, Deblanc was speechless.  "I think maybe you should go for a drive an clear your head"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?  Send me off so your little vixen can come in here"

"What?!?  What vixen are you referring to?" Deblanc asked in outrage.

"Yeah I figured it all out you've been having her here when I step out."

"This is insane! What woman?" Deblanc yelled.

"THE WOMAN IN 112!! I know all about you two!  What sort of perverted things does she do for you hmm?"

"Fiore, I am not doing anything with the woman in 112.  Calm down"

Fiore went apeshit when told to calm down.  He grabbed Deblanc by the back of his neck and slammed him into the dresser.  Deblanc was avoiding a fight but Fiore had gone too far.  He was going to turn around but Fiore had taken up the entire space behind him.

"Bend over!  And don't make me repeat myself!" He barked out.

Deblanc was terrified he never seen this side of Fiore.  He buckled a little when Fiore stripped him of his towel.  "My dear..." His face was slammed down to the hard wooden surface, that was going to bruise later.

"You like perversions?  Well I have got some for you!  Spread'em!" He ordered slapping his hand between Deblanc's legs.  He was trembling but obeyed.  "What are you going to do?"

He was slammed back down, another bruise "Don't concern yourself with that!"

Deblanc heard Fiore's belt being unbuckled, a spanking perhaps?  But he tossed it aside and opened his pants he pulled his erect prick out, stroking it "Don't you so much as breathe wrong or...?"

"Or what?  You'll beat me?  You forget I'm a demon this is what we do!  So go on Fiore do your worst because let me clue you in anything you do to my body won't be half as bad as what you're doing to me emotionally"

Fiore felt wounded for a moment.  He looked at Deblanc underneath the weight of his arm, face down on the dresser.  "I'm so sorry love!  You must hate me" he let him go and lifted him up and pulled him into his embrace.  "It's alright my dear, you lost your head is all.  Why don't you go get us something to eat and we can talk about it when you get back"

Fiore nodded through his tears he wiped his eyes and put himself back together.  After he had gone Deblanc sat on the bed and picked up the motel phone and dialed out "Yes, he's gone again.  We haven't long so come over now."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Deblanc and Fiore are humans and were never a demon or an angel, living in NYC and meet at a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lightly sexual and more personal. Gah! I'm up in the feels with this one!! It may need an expansion!!

The music was so loud Deblanc could barely hear himself think.  He didn't know why he kept coming out to these clubs, he never really connected with anyone.  A few hookups and they never spoke again.  He was accustomed to it it gave him inspiration for his paintings. 

Fiore was a shy guy looking for someone to share his life with.  He had a nice penthouse in the city, loved traveling and an assortment of hobbies he wanted to share with the right man.  While hitting the clubs wasn't his ideal way to meet potential partners, it certainly was a popular one.  Four different guys that each had came to stay the night but sadly wouldn't stay in his life.

Their eyes met at exactly the same time.  Fiore smiled first he was curious about the brooding stranger in the corner booth sitting alone.  Deblanc thought he was absolutely gorgeous looked a little posh but he could be down to earth.

He smiled at Deblanc which made his pulse quicken.  Deblanc decided to wave him to come over.  Fiore made his way to the booth and he slid in and then they were face to face.

"Hi I'm Fiore"

"Sounds like the name of an angel"

Fiore blushed no one had ever complimented his name "Thank you it's..."

"Italian for flower.  I'm Deblanc"

Fiore loved the sound of his name and his seductive voice.  His British accent was so velvety smooth to Fiore's ears he wanted to scoop the little man up and make love to him.

"So what is it you do Deblanc?" He loved using his name and hoped all would go well and he'd be screaming it later.

"I am an artist.  I sketch, paint and sculpt"

"I'll bet you're very good"

"I do alright.  Haven't had a show in three months I do alot of selling online.  I have a business card if you're interested"

Fiore smiled again, "Yes, I am very interested" Deblanc reached into his pocket and pulled out a card he slid it across the table.  Fiore admired the little black card that had his signature across it in raised red ink.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm an architect"

"Oh design any buildings I might know?"

"You're sitting in one" Fiore said modestly.  Deblanc's eyes widened as he looked around the club.

"I've been coming here since they opened in 2012.  Very impressive"

"Thank you.  I don't come out very often it's usually my cat Biggs and I watching classic movies.  I'm afraid I'm a rather boring man."

"Hey it's okay to be boring but it's not boring it's called stable.  You're a stable man Fiore and that's actually admirable"

Fiore wondered if Deblanc was a wild artist that did drugs, drank excessively and had dangerously passionate love affairs.  The thought of it turned him on.

"Fuck this music is giving me a headache, do you just wanna get out of here.  We can go back to my loft" Deblanc offered.  Fiore nodded putting the business card in his pocket and slid out of the booth following Deblanc out the doors.

Fiore was going to hail a cab when Deblanc put his arm down "It's just around the corner"

They came to an old and rundown looking brick building "It isn't much but it's home" he said getting the elevator open.  Fiore stepped cautiously inside and Deblanc lowered the gate down and hit button to the top floor.

Though the building wasn't much on the outside Deblanc's loft was beautiful and cozy.  He had a small reading nook and an open space for painting.  Fiore marveled at every square inch "I'll put on some tea, make yourself comfortable"

He took a seat on the black leather sofa against a brick wall just off from the kitchen.  "How do you take it?"

"Strong with a little cream and four sugars" Fiore wanted desperately to say something suggestive but played it safe.  He heard a small meow he looked down to be greeted by a fluffy black and brown cat.  "Pepper my sweet come in here to daddy I'll feed you"

Fiore smiled he adored Deblanc's way with his cat.  When the tea was ready he brought it to Fiore.  "Pepper?"

"Yes, she's quite a love.  Used to be scraggly stray with trust issues, something we have in common.  But I took her in, got her spayed and named her Pepper after Iron Man's girlfriend Pepper Potts"

Fiore nearly spit his tea "You like comic books?"

"Yes, I have a rather large collection"

"I do too!" Fiore was going on happily about the comic books he had in his collection.  Deblanc just sipped his tea and soaked up every last word.  He finally realized he was rambling "Sorry, when I get excited about something I can't shut up"

"No, it's fine.  I like it when men I bring home make conversation instead of an immediate roll in sheets.  It's refreshing"

They sat there silently just sipping their tea and admiring one another.  The silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable and neither knew how it was possible.  "Do you happen to have any sketches I may look at?"

Deblanc set his tea down on the coffee table and went to his massive book shelf on the opposite wall.  He pulled out a tall black book and brought it to Fiore.  "That book was filled no more than two years ago.  It's sketches of friends of mine and my ex-boyfriend Jameson"

Fiore was amazed at how much detail Deblanc had put into his sketches "Oh my" he no trouble identifying Jameson's penis he was rather well endowed.

"What happened to him?"

"I had to enforce separation.  We were living together in Chelsea in a much nicer place but he was a monster.  Abusive and manipulative like you wouldn't believe.  He was a narcissist.  I had to leave everything behind all my possessions just to win my freedom"

"I'm sorry.  So this was two years ago?"

"No four years ago I just wasn't able to stop sketching him until two years ago.  That's when I finally healed.  I knew it was over when I picked up my pencils and was able to draw something else"

The book shut and he handed it back to Deblanc "So that is why you relate to Pepper so well.  I was listening.  I hear everything even if it's not spoken"

Deblanc wanted to make his move to kiss Fiore but he didn't want to rush "Tell me about a relationship of yours?"

"Well there was my first boyfriend Will when I was sixteen.  We met in school and shared a dorm room.  He was a gorgeous cricket player for our school.  I fell in love with him and we went on until graduation but when I told him I wanted to tell our families he told me that I was just part of some experimental phase he was going through and that he had met a girl he was attracted to.  Other than that it's been one night stands."

"Easier than getting hurt"

"I don't know, I always hope they'll call again.  And I get so hurt when they don't"

"I'm sorry dear" Deblanc couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a man like Fiore.  He placed his hand on top of his they felt a charge between them.  Fiore leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Deblanc's lips.  Deblanc placed his hand on Fiore's cheek and kissed him back "You can stay the night if you'd like to..."

"Can I make you breakfast??  I am an amazing cook" Fiore was ready to burst with excitement.

Deblanc was already falling in love "I'd like that"

He led Fiore to his bed.  They took turns helping one another undress.  Once naked together they laid on the bed and just explored each other's skin.  Fiore couldn't help but notice Deblanc had scars on his stomach, arms and on his back.  Deblanc caught sight of him staring "A few gifts Jameson gave me over the course of our six year relationship"

This angered Fiore "Bastard!" He laid himself over Deblanc and kissed his arm scars then his stomach one.  Fiore kept kissing down his abdomen until he was kissing his cock.  Deblanc's breathing changed he went from laying on his side to his back so Fiore had better access. 

After Deblanc came he returned it in kind to Fiore.  They laid there talking until daylight and Fiore yawned "Get some rest darling" they shared a kiss and fell asleep.

Fiore awoke alone with Pepper laying in Deblanc's spot.  He got and went looking for him but wasn't there.  He began feeling like he had been used and instead of telling him to leave he left instead.  Fiore gathered his clothes and went into the front room he was so angry he almost missed the note taped to the blank canvas.  It had his name in large cursive.

He opened it up and read it aloud "Fiore was really inspired went to buy supplies.  We missed breakfast but you can make lunch instead.  And whatever you do, DON'T get dressed.  Deblanc."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of Anatol Yusef body appreciation. Good God that man is gorgeous!! Hallelujah he exists!

Feeling Fiore's smooth chest against his back and his lips on his neck gave Deblanc chills.  It was the first time they were trying him on Fiore's lap, he was hesitant when Fiore mentioned it but now he was wondering what was so terrible?

Fiore made sure his dick was properly lubricated for Deblanc's comfort, he had read in a book that had explicit pictures that when one partner sits on the lap of the other the penetrator's cock feels bigger.  But getting into Deblanc wasn't all he sought to do he also wanted to hold him.  He kept arms wrapped around him with his hands rubbing his chest hair.

The hair on Deblanc's chest enticed Fiore he grew weak seeing Deblanc without a shirt.  Deblanc felt Fiore lay his head against his back "Fiore..." He was absolutely gone with pleasure.  Feeling all of that cock inside of him touching his sacred spot was getting to be too much for him.

Kisses on his shoulders and the back of his neck, Fiore wanted him to feel his love not just through the thrusts.  He wanted to kiss every inch of his demon lover's skin.  In their true forms he had because Deblanc was so self conscious in his presence "Oi blimey you're a beautiful angel how could you find me attractive?"

Fiore was pleased he had came a long way from that but Deblanc did so prefer his human form.  He wasn't self conscious even in the slightest.  When they first arrived to Earth he had caught Deblanc standing naked in front of a mirror, it was the first time Fiore's cock got hard.

Both men were starting to sweat Fiore was hanging onto his erection as much as he could but he couldn't help it any longer he had succumbed to his orgasm.  Deblanc began his descent into his own orgasm.  They over time had learned how climax in tandem.  Once it was over Fiore just held his smaller companion on his lap "I love how you fit just right into my arms"

"Me too my dearest, me too."


	16. Chapter 16

Every time Deblanc would cum he'd have a thought right before that he wanted to pull out and ejaculate on Fiore's ass cheeks and his back but he doesn't.  He keeps it to himself.

While Fiore went out for something to eat Deblanc was trying to catch up on some reading but a certain thought wouldn't leave him be.  The memory of Fiore's naked body in various poses and positions led Deblanc to beating his meat off.

Oh the way Fiore would lay in the early morning hours with disheveled hair, on his stomach with covers only hiding his taut ass.  How Deblanc wanted lay on top of him and poke him with his stiff cock.  He'd hump himself against his ass cheeks until his hot semen burst out. 

Deblanc had to slow down his jerking, he wanted to learn to control his cock not be led around by it.  Back to his fantasies of Fiore he pictured him on his knees taking Deblanc's dick eagerly into his mouth.  He sucked Deblanc like it was a life giving serum, Fiore would leave his mouth open when Deblanc would expel his load and sometimes he blew cum bubbles. 

A hard grunt escaped from Deblanc as he tightened his grip around his cock.  Fiore came in to witness Deblanc in throws of passion with himself "Fiore...oh Fiore!  My Fiore!  I want to cum all over you!" His lover pleaded.

"Slow down and let me get undressed so you can"

He tried his best to fight the urge to bust.  Fiore shred his layers fairly quick he came to Deblanc on his knees at the side of the bed.  Deblanc stood and jerked himself faster.  A loud moan and his swollen cock was free of it's suffering.

Fiore received the first of his hot cock spit in the face; his forehead, the tip of his nose and his left cheek.  The second spurt hit the center of his chest and the last pump down his stomach and abdomen.

Deblanc looked down and admired his work.  It was so dirty to Fiore but he was eager to return the favor, "You ready to let me do that to you?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deblanc solo drabble with an OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I didn't give a frame of time but it was before Genesis so Fiore isn't mentioned. I imagine time and dates to be different on all planes (Earth, Heaven & Hell) and that demons and angels can go back in time or forward. So please bear with it :)

Walking amongst the humans was most enjoyable to Deblanc ever since the first time he was granted permission to leave Hell.  He and a comrade, Victus were sent to Earth to cause a little mayhem and stir the shit pot with kids Upstairs. 

If they went in true form humans never saw them, Deblanc deduced they were not a believing species.  If they couldn't wrap their minds around it they couldn't see it.  Victus preferred true form he wasn't impressed with human beings "Waste of time those lot are!  Flesh bags with a breathing hole, listening hole and a hole or two for fucking" he'd mock at them and spit on their creation.

Deblanc rather liked them, they were a confused sort but they were wildly unpredictable.  He remembered the first time he had transformed into a human.  Standing naked in an unknown room he saw himself in the full length mirror.  He admired the skin, it was a radiant peach color but had different tones, he hadn't hair on his head but a gracious amount on his chest he rubbed his hand over it curiously why did humans have need of this?  The only other hair there was he saw was on his testicles, he took a moment to admire his human genitals he held it in his hand and rubbed it a little.  His eyes lit up when it responded to touch it started swelling and he felt something happening to him.

It wasn't a feeling he got very often but there were rare occasions he became sexually aroused.  He had no one to mate with so he decidedly stopped touching it.  He turned around and looked over his shoulder to admire the backside. 

He hadn't a clue where Victus wound up but he didn't care he was in love with this new form.  Unexpectedly the door to the room popped open a human female entered she let out a high pitched scream.  Deblanc tried to leave but for some reason the portal between Hell and Earth was closed "Shite!" He was in a panic and had no way to communicate with Victus.

The woman who stood at the same height as Deblanc, she had sandy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.  She was wearing what Deblanc saw most human females wearing a dress.  She kept on screaming and grabbed up a long handled tool that had a golden straw at the end of it.  She began hitting Deblanc with it "Stop that!" Deblanc spoke holding his hands out protectively in front of him.

"Who are you?  How'd you get in here?"

"I am Deblanc and I don't bloody know how it works but I appeared here"

She was paused for a moment but then started lashing him again.  Deblanc didn't much like this human torture device he yanked it out of her hands she cowered behind the wall of the doorway "What is this?!?"

"It's a broom you sweep floors with it or beat strange and shameful men with it.  Where are your clothes?"

"I don't have any, we don't wear them where I'm from"

She looked at him curiously "Where are you from?"

"Hell.  Where is this?"

"New York City.  Do mean Hell below?"

"Is there another?" Deblanc could now see how ignorant humans could be.

"Are you the devil?"

"No, I'm a demon"

"You don't look like a demon"

He chuckled, "You and your kind's depiction of us in your books are greatly exaggerated.  Yes, this isn't my true form.  I wanted it blend in"

The woman began calming down no doubt because Deblanc wasn't in true form, "So what are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to come to this exact spot but I am on a mission.  When you surprised me with that awful sound I was trying to go back but the portal is closed."

"I'm sorry but how would you feel if some unknown person was standing in your bathroom?"

"I dunno I don't have a bathroom.  I'll give this back to you if you promise not to hit me with it" he offered her broom back.

She nodded coming back into the room "What is it you are called?" He asked handing it back.

"Eloise or as my husband calls me whore, useless cow, bitch or whatever strikes his fancy"

"Then why are you mated with such a cruel man?"

"I was a sixteen and my father gave me away to him.  We've been married for six years.  Sometimes I wish he'd just die or that I had the strength to kill him"

Deblanc then knew this was his mission get Eloise to murder her husband or sell her soul and have Deblanc murder him.  "So that's why the portal is closed"

"What?"

"I'm here to convince you to kill him or I can make you a deal.  Your soul for me to end his life in any way you choose"

"Will I go to prison?"

"Possibly if you're the one who kills him that's life in a human prison the other option is Satan owns your soul and you spend eternity in Hell being tortured"

"You don't understand how evil he is!" She was fighting back tears.  Deblanc had listened to many a human sob story.  And most all of them took the deal for once Deblanc wanted someone to just decide to do neither and just get the hell away from the person antagonizing them.

They heard the front door open "Eloise?  Where are you?  You lazy good for nothing whore!  Why is the house still a mess?  Where's my dinner? Eloise?!?"

She grew terrified because he was going to find her and a naked Deblanc in the bathroom and think she was cheating on him.  "Hide" she whispered to him but it was too late her husband was standing at the door.

"What the fuck is this?  Having another man in my house?  While I'm busting my ass to fucking feed you and provide for you?"

"Henry no!  It's not what you think..."

"Bitch I'm not blind I can see a naked man standing right there!  I'm gonna kill you both!  Starting with you little man!"

Henry shoved Eloise down to the floor as he charged after Deblanc.  Deblanc didn't fight back but instead kept smiling "Oh you like this huh?  Lets see how you like a snapped neck" he grabbed Deblanc's face and jerked his head all the way around then let his body drop to the floor.  Eloise hugged her knees tightly to her "Please I wasn't cheating!"

He converged on her when Deblanc reappeared in the bathtub "What the fuck?!?"

The events that followed consisted of Henry killing Deblanc over and over until the twenty-fifth time.  Henry clutched his chest he was having a heart attack he let out a pained grunt then fell over "Ta-da!" Deblanc presented her now dead husband.

"I didn't make a choice though"

"Well, Henry did himself in his heart was in a weak condition.  And rules is rules so my dear you get your freedom and you keep your soul."

She got up and carefully stepped over the bodies "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Why would I do that? Besides he did himself in.  It takes alot of physical strength to murder a person.  Even a much smaller person like myself."

"Are you leaving now?"

"I suppose I have to the mission was a success because I'm sure he's in Hell right now.  They love immediate payment.  It was nice to have met you"

"Wait!  Why don't you stay a little while?  I mean I should repay you" she said placing her hand on his arm.

"Are you trying to get me to stay and have sex with you?" He was intrigued as to how come a human being would want such a thing.

"Would it be so terrible?"

"You do realize that breaks all law of creation don't you?"

"What law?"

"Humans are to conjoin sexually with other humans, demons with other demons and angels with other angels.  Our kinds weren't meant..." She shut him up with a passionate kiss.  Pulling him towards her bed she began groping and feeling him up.

His arousal returned he took the lead and became aggressive with her.  Deblanc turned her around and threw her onto the bed.  She was reaching behind herself for the dress's zipper he grabbed both sides of the fabric and tore it off of her.  He then tore her bra and panties off "Ohhh" she sighed.

Deblanc jerked her hips up and pulled them back to him.  He opened her up then rammed her pussy with his cock.

Deblanc was enjoying human sex, he felt powerful.  This was the most intense sex Eloise had ever had and Deblanc had gone at her for hours working his thick meat in and out of her.  He had her change positions several times to get different degrees of penetration.  Eloise was growing tired and weary "Deblanc please I need you to cum"

He wasn't used to finishing when told he always went until he was satisfied but he took one look at her and realized she wasn't going to hold out much longer.  He placed his hand firmly around her throat and pressed himself deeper to release his cum.

He was going to leave again when she reached her hand out for him "You'll never survive another go round with me"

"No, stay with me.  Hold me in your arms until I fall asleep"

He felt strange about it but gave into her plea.  She moaned softly as he wrapped himself around her, their flesh touching perfectly.  "Will you come back and see me again?"

"I'll try" he whispered as her eyes finally shut.  Wasn't long and she had succumbed to sleep.  Deblanc got up and disappeared he truly would try to get back to Eloise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dears here is the final drabble!! I'm absolutely spent from all this erotica. I hope you have enjoyed these, thanks for reading!

Fiore stifled a yawn as Deblanc took a sip of his coffee "You can't be tired dear we got plenty of rest earlier"

"You mean you got plenty of rest.  I tried to rest but..." Fiore didn't finish he just grabbed his cup of coffee from the cup holder and took a big sip.

"But what?" It drove Deblanc mad when Fiore would talk about something then refuse to finish it.

"It's nothing.  Just that I thought when we came here it'd give us a chance to focus on us a little bit.  I thought we could...conjoin"

Deblanc sighed, "We're here to get Genesis back, this isn't a romantic holiday.  Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Yes, I've missed time with just you and me.  And considering we may be here for a while I mean why not?"

"Right now?  In the car?" It just seemed unreasonable to Deblanc and seemingly uncomfortable.

"Please love.  There's been no movement in the church and we've been here for hours"

Deblanc looked into the backseat he smiled "Alright lets do it"

They got out of the vehicle and stripped down.  When they got into the backseat they threw their clothes into the front seats.  Fiore couldn't slow down he wanted Deblanc desperately.  "Fiore..." Deblanc tried to speak through Fiore's kisses.

He laid the smaller man down and laid himself on top.  Their stiff cocks met, Fiore began grinding against Deblanc.  They kissed one another hungrily, pawing at each other.  Deblanc's hands found their way to Fiore's ass he massaged and groped him.

"Fiore I want you inside me!" Deblanc begged.  Fiore raised up a little and opened Deblanc's legs wider, he guided his cock into Deblanc's awaiting hole.  He wrapped his legs around his waist then came face to face with his lover again.

"Is this what you want?  Want me to fuck you?  Want me to screw your tight ass?"

Deblanc didn't know where Fiore had learned how to talk so dirty but it turned him on.  Passionate kissing and hands roaming all over skin they were both in a frenzy, Fiore began slowing down the rhythm.  They stared into one another's eyes as Fiore gave deeper thrusts until he came.  He remained on top of Deblanc as he held him, "I love you, is it wrong of me to hope we never have to go back?"

"Fiore, I love you too but we have to get him back and go home.  But no I don't think you're wrong."

Deblanc wished they could stay this way forever. But neither Heaven nor Hell would ever allow it so the time on Earth would have to be enough.


End file.
